In Need of Help
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: This is chapter eight from Sickness in the Wilderness my computer wouldn't let me online so I had to wait to use a friend's computer. so sorry for making you wait so long. Frodo's Sweetheart.


_**Sickness in the Wilderness**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**In Need of Help**_

_**The next morning Elladan was the first to wake. He walked up to where the horses were tied and took hold of the horse that Perentad had given him to use.**_

"_**How are you this morning?" Elladan asked him stroking the horse's neck.**_

_**The horse whinnied in response, and nuzzled him with his head.**_

"_**Well good," said Elladan smiling.**_

"_**Is it normal for Rivendell elves to talk to their horse when their not riding them?" a joking voice came from behind Elladan.**_

_**Elladan turned to see Perentad standing there, leaning against a tree.**_

"**_Of course, it is, don't you talk to your horse when you're not riding him? Poor thing if you don't," said Elladan pretending to take Perentad seriously._**

"**_Oh…of course I do, I was just joking," said Perentad walking over to his own horse. _**

"_**Yes I was, wasn't I boy," Perentad said to his own horse who nuzzled him in greeting.**_

"_**When are you going to head back to camp Perentad? You know my little brothers would be very disappointed if you don't get back in time to judge the competitions," said Elladan smiling.**_

"**_I put the whole thing together, you would think that would be enough, but no, I have to judge it too," said Perentad pretending to pout._**

"**_Come on you know the reason you said you would was because Estel asked you. No one can say no to those eyes, sometimes it's even hard for our Ada to say no to him," Elladan said looking at him knowingly._**

"**_You know I told your brother I would try to come back in time, I never said I would for sure," said Perentad looking at Elladan with his fake pout._**

"_**So then, when will you be leaving?" asked Elladan with a smile.**_

"**_I thought this afternoon," said Perentad smiling at Elladan and adding. "You are right, you just can't say no to those unnaturally beautiful human eyes."_**

"**_What can we say…he has a gift," said Elladan taking some food out of his pack._**

"_**Yes he does," agreed Perentad still smiling.**_

"_**Why this afternoon? You could leave this morning and get there by noon," said Elladan looking puzzled.**_

"_**I want to help start building, I will leave after lunch, you could come back with and watch your brothers in the competitions, you can always come back when they are through," said Perentad.**_

"_**If I go back now Estel won't let me leave again, no I better stay here and foresee everything," said Elladan.**_

"_**You know you could always go back and judge and then I will stay here and foresee," said Perentad.**_

"**_Oh no you don't, your not putting this off on me, you put it together, you get the honor of judging it," said Elladan smiling._**

"**_Thank you, so much," said Perentad going back to his fake pout._**

"_**Oh very funny, come, we need to get everyone up so we can get building," said Elladan slapping Perentad on the back.**_

_**By mid-afternoon, they had done a fair amount, the ground was smooth and they were starting on the walls when Perentad was finally ready to leave.**_

"_**I shall be back within the week, and I shall tell you if your brothers win," said Perentad to Elladan as he jumped onto his horse.**_

"**_Thank you, please tell them good luck for me," said Elladan. "And tell Estel to be careful were he aims his bow." _**

"_**What do you mean by that?" asked Perentad looking worried.**_

"**_Oh don't worry just tell him that and he shall be fine," said Elladan smiling._**

"_**Good bye Elladan," said Perentad.**_

"_**Until our next meeting Perentad," said Elladan. **_

_**(I was going to end it here, but I'm feeling very sorry for not writing in so long so I change the chapter's name and here's more.)**_

_**The week went by steadily, the fortress was beginning to take shape, and it no longer looked like it was under orc rule. **_

"_**Lord Elladan, we have finished with the walls sir, should we put up the roof?" asked one the younger elves.**_

"**_No, first we must double the strength on each side of the walls then we can start on the roof," said Elladan._**

"_**Yes sir," said the elf as he walked back to the wall he had been working on.**_

_**Elladan stood back from the wall he was working on and looked at the whole fortress, he and the others would never be able to finish it by the time he and his brothers were due home.**_

"_**I guess we will have to go home then come back," thought Elladan.**_

**_Something moving to one side caught Elladan's eye, he looked over and waited, there, it moved again, and it was not an elf, elves would not make that much noise even if they weren't being careful._**

"_**More orcs," Elladan hissed to the elves around him.**_

**_The word orcs got around the small group very quickly and soon all stood ready. Elladan didn't know what to think there hadn't been any orcs around the place for almost a week, why were they coming back now. Elladan didn't have much more time to think for as he was thinking this an orc arrow was shot over his head followed by a herd of orcs coming over the hill._**

"_**Stand your ground!" shouted Elladan as another arrow whizzed past his ear.**_

"_**There are to many we will never prevail!" shouted another elf.**_

"_**We will. We must!" Elladan shouted again.**_

_**The elves fought as many as they could, but they were so being killed one by one.**_

_**Elladan took two orcs by cutting off both their heads at the same time, but he too was weakening.**_

**_Then Elladan aimed for another orc and cut off his head but not before he slashed Elladan in the side._**

"_**oww," Elladan yelled putting his hand to his side, just as an arrow hit it's mark by hitting him in the shoulder, then another arrow in the back.**_

_**The orcs were now taking over the valley yet again. Then Elladan heard more feet but they didn't sound like orcs, but Elladan's eyes were going dark, he could not tell who it was.**_

"_**Elrohir, Estel," Where the names Elladan said as he felt gentle arms around and then he gave into the darkness.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


End file.
